Yume Penguin Monogatari
Yume Penguin Monogatari (夢ペンギン物語) (E: Penguin Dream story) is a hybrid platorm/shooter video game developed by Konami in 1991 for the Nintendo Entertainment System. The game is of particular note because of its highly peculiar plot and gameplay. The player takes the role of a Penguin named Penta, who is getting dumped by his girlfriend Penko, because he has become far too obese for her liking. Penta is most likely Pentarou, a Konami protagonist who has been in several games including Penguin Adventure and the Parodius series. The game follows Penta's quest to win back his ex-girlfriend by losing weight via collecting diet drinks and avoiding enemies. Penko's new boyfriend, Ginji, is trying to block Penta's attempt by dispatching enemies sent to force-feed him back to obesity. Gameplay This game is unique in that there is no life bar; instead there is a "fitness meter" that displays Penta's current progres torward being in shape enough to win back Penko. A broken heart marks weight goal for the current level. If Penta/Pentarou does not reach that weight goal by the end of the level and within the time limit, the level must be restarted. Diet drinks must be collected to lose weight. Initially as a fat penguin, Penta is slow-moving, cannot jump high or far, and has only a blubber attack. As more weight is lost, additional types of attacks are acquired. Getting hit by an enemy will cause Penta to regain weight. Among the six total levels in the game, there are three platforming levels as well as three two-dimensional scrolling shooter stages. In both types, the concept remains the same; collect diet drinks, attack/avoid enemies, and finish within the time limit. The 7th level contains the confrontation with Ginji, and is a behind-view shooting stage. At the conclusion of the game, Penta and Penko fly to a tropical island and everything initially appears to be idyllic. In a surprise move, very uncharacteristic for a NES game, Penko reveals herself to actually be very overweight and Penta slaps his head in disbelief. Penko then proceeds to start binge eating. Items Diet Drink: These items are central to the game, as they increase the fitness meter. There are two varieties: a weaker orange-flavored type, and a stronger strawberry-flavored type. Clocks: These allocate additional time to complete the current level. H powerup: In stage three, the cake world, this item gives Penta a helicopter beanie for additional mobility. In the shooting stages, the H powerup upgrades the armaments on the plane to missiles. A powerup: This item works as a "super zapper", eliminating all enemies from the screen. M powerup: This powerup makes Penta temporarily invincible, similar to the starman from Super Mario Bros.. Legacy Yume Penguin Monogatari is remembered, along with Konami's own Bio Miracle Bokutte Upa, as being a highly unusual game. The game is also remembered for the appearance of a penguin who is most likely Pentarou, star of several Konami classics. The game is also unique for its handling of obesity, in that its making the distinction that being overweight is not a positive action. The game was never released in the United States. External links *Review of Yume Penguin Monogatari *Original fan-made translation Yume Penguin Monogatari with game info Category:Penguin Game